Mirror Conversations
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Just what did Remus talk to Sirius about after Isabella gave him her mirror?


Uzume Tsuki: okay I had been thinking on it, but ILikeFanFiction asked so I figured I would supply everyone with the conversation between Remus and Sirius on the mirror. It will give more insight on why Remus doesn't want to leave Izzy alone with Sirius. And it will show more of Sirius being uncertain about what he's doing.

WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Remus watched Izzy hesitantly walk out of the room and cast a silencing char. Now he could speak freely and find out what the hell is going on with Sirius. "Why are you doing this Paddoot?" he glared sternly at the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about Moony." Sirius just grinned that charming grin that disarmed so many people and got him out of many detentions.

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb. She's a child Sirius! She has enough problems without you adding to then!"

"You don't think I know that?!" His face was pained."You don't think I don't keep telling myself that?" he cried. "All I wanted was to be near her! Not this! Never this! I don't know where this came from and I can't help myself!" the other man started to sob. "I never wanted this!"

Remus lost his steam when he saw how lost and broken his friend was. It was understandable that he had wanted to be near her. He had wanted the same thing myself. But the instability caused by his stay in Azkaban had warped it. Turned his wanting to just be near her into a need to have her. The other man sobbed for a bit longer before he sobered so quickly that Remus suspected that he had faked it. That or he really was bipolar.

"I had been meaning to contact you Remus." The hardness of his voice and the fact that he actually called him Remus and not Moony told him that Sirius was actually being... Dare he say it? Serious.

"About?"

"The Dursleys..." ah here it was. The crux of the matter. Sirius was going to ask for his help in getting guardianship of Izzy, when right now that was actually the last thing that he wanted to do. Not with his friend being to unstable. And certainly not when there was more than just a platonic god-fatherly love building up. "I don't want her going back there Remus."

"I never planned on letting her go back there Sirius, but tell that to Dumbledore. He seems to think that they are just in the middle of a spat, and that Petunia really cares about her." Remus reasoned.

"After what he witnessed at the wedding?! Ha! True she might have some feelings left in there, but the fact that Izzy is a witch keeps her from seeing anything other than a freak." That word caught Remus for a second and his eyes flashed. "I'm guessing from your reaction you heard that when you left with Izzy?"

"How did you-"

"I was near by Moony. I saw your face as you left. Now imagine hearing that for thirteen years." a snarl bubbled up from his throat. He couldn't help it. The thought of his cub being mistreated by those people. But it was Sirius's next words that made him want to go on a rampage.

"They're abusing her. And not just verbally."

"What?!" he was lucky he had placed that silencing charm. There was no way he had heard that right. Albums would never have placed her somewhere where she had the chance of being abused!

"She used to flinch every time I hugged her. And she paniced when she thought that the fat whale was coming into her room one night. And that first day that we talked while she was in the yard... When Ol Tuney came out into the yard she looked like she wanted to run. She would have rather been with me a stranger who she accused of stalking her than face her own Aunt!" When Remus thought back on it, all the signs were there. Scars... The times that she flinched when he hugged her. Oh God. His heart twisted at the thought, and he whined.

"Are they still?" he didn't want to even think about the possibility.

"From what I saw no. And she only admitted to that whale of a cousin of her hitting her once, and that was only because she was distracted by her Uncle yelling at her." Sirius answered negitively. "And that was only because I pushed her on it."

"So what are we going to do?" he growled out. They would pay for hurting her.

"I have a plan." Sirius grinned wickedly.

* * *

He had handed Izzy back her mirror and a note for class before shooing her off. They had decided to wait until after Christmas Break to pay a visit to the Dursleys. He had been distracted through out all of his classes today. His mind was on the conversation he had with Sirius. He had known the other man could be cruel. And it was also true that he was fiercely protective over people he cared about. But this was a whole different level of protectiveness and cruelty.

Could he do it? Could he go along with what Sirius had planned. One glance at Izzy who was laughing as she zoomed around on her broom at Quidditch practice told him yes. Yes for her he would do anything.

* * *

Uzume Tsuki: Well there it is! The Mirror conversation between Remus and Sirius. And I believe that I got across his feelings and how he would be willing to let even Moony loose for Izzy.


End file.
